vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitts Stunt
The Pitts Stunt is one of the five official Air Vehicle currently in the game. The Pitts Stunt is great at flying around and getting a bird's eye view of the world. This is the second plane in the game with the Sea Plane being the first. The Pitts Stunt is most likely modeled after the real-life one-seater [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitts_Special S1 Pitts Special]. The Pitts Special is a series of light aerobatic biplanes designed by Curtis Pitts and has accumulated many competition wins since its first flight in 1944. The Pitts biplanes dominated world aerobatic competition in the 1960s and 1970s and, even today, remain a potent competition aircraft in the lower categories. The Pitts Stunt does not have exact specifications due to it being an air vehicle. Max Speed The max speed of this vehicle can be measured using specific methods. But it is extremely hard to do due to the poor handling of the vehicle. Acceleration This specification is extremely hard to measure as this would be how long it takes to take off, which depends on your pitch angle. Braking This is nearly impossible for players to throttle down, land and stop the plane without crashing it. Overall, the braking is *fine*. Handling The handling became very unstable and easily gets out of control after the Transit Gamepass update. Players are able to tune their Pitts Stunt in the Plane Tuner. Although you can not measure these improvements, players will notice some of the difference in the air. Max Speed The max speed of this vehicle after upgrading is even more difficult to measure due to the short roads in this game. With rocket fuels, the plane became even more unstable but faster while pressing the SHIFT key. Acceleration This specification is extremely hard to measure due to it having so many variables. Although, players will see a decrease in time to take off. Braking This is nearly impossible for players to throttle down, land and stop the plane without crashing it. Overall, the braking is *fine*. Handling Unlike Land Vehicles, you cannot upgrade the handling of this vehicle due to its class. Throttle/Accelerate In order to increase Throttle/Accelerate, hold the SHIFT button. Brake/Decelerate In order to do this, press the Control (CTRL) button. Up/Down In order to make your plane take off/lift-off and/or go up/down in altitude, press S to lift up, and W to go down. (The plane would start to stalling if you lift up the plane nose pointing the sky) Yaw Left/Right In order to trigger Yaw Left/Right, press A to bank left and press W to turn the direction; press D to bank right and press W to turn the direction. (The plane would barrel roll and start to lost altitude if you keep pressing A or D for seconds) Roll Left/Right In order to roll, press Z to roll to the left, and C to roll to the right. (became unstable after the Transit Gamepass update) Nitro In order to speed up, press Q to use the nitro. Category:Plane